IIIxI BC x Butch IxIII (And others, a PPGZ fanfic)
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are best friends, but decided that if the others found out, there would be Hell to pay. Now they have to balance avoiding each other at school, succeeding in said school, hanging out secretly after school, putting up an act of hate towards each other, and being a superhero/villain. Then the girls' memories were erased and the RRBZ took over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyruff Boys z.**  
**_**

Blossom, Bubbles, and I charged after Mojo Jojo, who was destroying the city with one of his stupid robots.

"Mojo! Surrender or we, the Lovely Fighting Science Legend, will fight you and put you in jail ourselves!" Blossom shouted.

"No, I think it will be you who will be surrendering today, Mojo!" the stupid monkey shouted back.

It wasn't as if we weren't expecting him to say that; we had been fighting him for years. Ever since middle school, when we were hit by a bright light.

"Get him, girls!" Blossom ordered.

"You're not the leader!" Bubbles and I reminded, then pulled out our weapons. Blossom first attacked with her yo-yo, which Mojo's robot caught and used to fling her into the side of a building.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called out, throwing her bubbles around Mojo and his robot; he popped them. That was new, normally no one thinks to pop them. Bubbles threw her wand at him, but he dodged it. Bubbles was now defenseless.

"Haha!" Mojo laughed, pulling back his arm to punch Bubbles. 'Not gonna happen!' I thought, racing forward and shoving Bubbles out of the way. I swung my hammer up and slammed it down onto Mojo's latest excuse for a robot, only to have him... Catch it?! What did he do to his robot?!

Mojo pulled me around using my hammer, until I lost my grip and slipped off, flying across the city and crash landing in an ally, my head hitting a brick wall.

Rubble around me, I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't move. I started panicking; why couldn't I move? What kind of superhero or athlete would I be if I couldn't move? I tried again, to no prevail.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. Was it Mojo? Had he finished the girls off and come for me? No, they were stronger than that. So was it the Gang Green Gang? Fuzzy Lumpkins? Princess? One of the many criminals Blossom and I had put in jail over the years? If it was any of those people, I was thoroughly screwed. I tried to sit up, but I still couldn't move, so I couldn't see who it was. A shadowed figure made itself known to me, and crouched over me. "Butch." I said with some disgust; how could I let myself be seen by him in such a weak state? The little pest was so annoying! He made it so clear to me, bragging every time with that smirk of his, that he was stronger than I was!

"That's my name, don't wear it out." he smirked.

"Bastard!" I tried to get up again, but I got the same result as last time. He definitely noticed, and he had the arrogant grin to prove it.

"That's not very nice language, Buttercup. Are you having trouble getting up?"

"I'll show you fucking bad language, you ass hat! No, I'm not having trouble fucking getting up!" I snapped. He never managed to leave my presence without ticking me off first!

He smirked again. "You are, aren't you? You really should avoid that kind of language, Buttercup."

"Just go away, I don't need you bugging me right now! I have to go back and kill Moj- what the heck do you think you're doing?" my snarl turned into a shriek as Butch picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

He turned to me with an innocent look that somehow displayed evil, too, as he started walking throughout the city, looking for something. "You can't walk, and what kind of person would I be if I were to just leave you there? The Gang Green Gang could come and rape you for all I know, and then I'd have to deal with that on my conscience."

I started blushing. "Idiot! Not only is that so wrong, since I would obviously be able to beat the Gang Green Gang to a pulp if they _ever_ tried that, I'm wearing a skirt! _**Quit showing me off to everyone!**_"

"Huh?" he flipped me around so I was in his arms instead, head on his shoulder. I started blushing even more.

"This is worse!"

"How?" he asked, irritated.

"It looks like we're together! Do you know how hard this will be to explain if someone sees us?" I hissed. That was just.. No. While Butch had somehow became my age, and he wasn't entirely unattractive, he was my enemy. And he was an arrogant, stubborn), annoying womanizer! I would know because he tried to get me to sleep with him when I was walking back from school as Kaoru. He tried for weeks, and I had to put up with him without killing him because that woulsld reveal my identity! Eventually he gave up, and soon after that I saw him hitting on some girls.

He frowned. "Since when do you care about what other people think?"

"I don't! But if they think we have a relationship, they won't let me hear the end of it, and they won't let me come when you're destroying the town because they'd think I'd be bias towards you! Not to mention that I could lose my being a superhero because I was with an immature villain!"

"Geez, you're getting really worked up about this. If it makes you feel any better, I don't intend on us getting caught. Have you noticed that we're flying right now? Because I'm the one flying, your presence will go unnoticed." he said smugly, as if he couldn't believe I hadn't come to that conclusion myself.

Once determining that he was telling the truth, I glared at him. "Put me the heck down. Now."

"No can do, BC. You can't move, so you need to go to a hospital."

"Why do you even care?! Set me down! Kidnapper! Help! He's kidnapping me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He laughed. "Let me go! All I have to do is detransform and all my wounds will heal by themselves while I'm normal!

He looked at me wierdly. "You.. Transform? So you have a life outside of being a superhero?"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"But you look like you're a teenager!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And I've been doing it since I was a preteen."

"Wow, that sucks." I couldn't help but stare at him with surprise. He looked back, except he looked a little sad. "I would hate to have to balance school and a secret identity. I feel a little bad for you. But it's not like I can just stop, then my brothers would be out for your head. You said that you can transfrom back and be healed? Do it."

He set me down in an abandoned house. "With you right here? Not gonna happen."

"Kaoru, I would recognize your butt anywhere. Detransform." he sighed.

I stared at him in shock. He had known all this time? I detransformed into Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything except the storyline.**  
_

_MONTHS LATER:_

"Hey, Momoko, will you please come to the mall with me?" Miyako asked, a smile gracing her lips.

Oh, shizlets. That meant that they were going to ask me, too, and I already had something planned. I couldn't miss today- I hadn't been able to go for three weeks!

"Yes!" Momoko squealed, and then they turned to me, eyes bright with hope. I shook my head 'no'.

"No way! Besides, I have to train today, anyway. Have fun." I saw them sigh with disapointment, but last time they complained about me having to leave them to go train, I made them train with me, and now they wouldn't go near me when I announced that I had to go do it.

"Okay.. Bye." Miyako said, sadly. She and Momoko walked off in the direction of the mall. I shuddered, memory after memory reminding me of the last few times I had gone with them.. It hadn't been pretty.

As soon as they were out of sight, I spun around and ran down th road, turning several times and eventually making my way to the park. It was a nice, large park, full of playground equipment, a lot of open area, and, most of all, a forest. A forest with a clearing in a secret hidden place. Easily large enough for soccer. And a nice hideout for two friends that shouldn't be together but somehow had formed a friendship.

I ran inside and soon saw the shadowed sillhuett of my best friend, leaning up against a tree with a soccer ball in his arms. He saw me and grinned, meeting me halfway across the field. I looked at the ball in Butch's arms. "Are we playing soccer?" I panted.

"Nah, I was thinking tennis."

"Sarcastic brat."

"Says the shorter of the two."

"Did you just play on my height? It's not my fault you're taller than everyone else on Earth!"

"Nope, Brick and Bommer are my height. You're small because you're skinny and a chick."

"See, just then, I would have killed you, but then, at court, they'd ask me why I was hanging out with you in the first place."

"And you'd have to say, 'Because he's awesome and I regretted not being able to hang out with him more.'" he said smugly, making his voice go higher when he was mocking me.

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

"Hmm, maybe if you beat me in a match of soccer." he jumped up and backed away a few feet, holding the ball up. I followed suit, grinning.

"It's on!"

Later, when it was getting dark, I stopped the match, which was still going on because we were so evenly matched, by saying, "Dude, it's that time. I gotta go."

He picked the ball up. "I wonder if we're ever going to have a winner.."

I snorted. "Sure, neither of us has won a match, yet, but next time I'll beat you! You can count on that!"

He held back a laugh. "Yeah, not an icecream's chance down under! You can try, squirt!"

Another play on my height? "Uh-huh. 'Cause that's totally gonna happen. Are you going home?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yeah. See you. Tomorrow?"

"Unless something happens. See you."

We left, each going opposite directions. I jogged home, despite the fact that I was sweating everywhere, and soon made it to the apartments. I didn't really feel like going in right away, so I used the fire escape ladders and climbed up. When I got there, I knocked on my brothers' window and told them to let me in. They did so, and I took a shower.

When I came out of the shower, fully dressed and all that crud, I saw Momoko and Miyako sitting in front of my window, chatting about the view. Next to them was a bag full of my stuff. "...What? Why are you guys here?"

They turned around, grins on their faces. "Kaoru!"

"We wanted to have a sleepover at my place!" Miyako smiled.

"And when we came over, your brothers said you were in the shower, so we decided to stay here and wait!" Momoko filled in. "And then we packed your stuff so we wouldn't be so long getting there, since it's already dark out."

I stared at them, emotionless. That was... So like them. I sighed. "Yeah, let's go. Last time was fun."

"I don't call having the house try to eat us fun.." Momoko sweat-dropped. I laughed.

We said goodbye to my parents and left, walking to Miyako's house and going inside. We bummed around for a long time, watching several comedies and drinking enough soda for us to get sick of the sweet liquid. After the third movie, since Miyako's grandma wasn't home, they decided to bake some cookies. As they were making it, they somehow managed to get something of everything they put in the batter on them, and by the time they were finished, they were all soggy, flour/dough/egg covered messes. They washed up while the cookies were baking, and when they came down, they took the cookies out of the oven and waited for them to cool.

Later, as soon as they were drifting in and out of conciousness, their belts started beeping. Kaoru growled in annoyance and Momoko whinned, Miyako being the one to answer the call. "Yes?"

"Miyako! A group of people are destroying the town! Powerpuffs, we need you~~~!" the dog wailed, and the girls transformed into Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup, and Hyper Blossom.

"We're on our way!" Momoko, now fully awake, said. The girls flew off, and soon they found out who was destroying the town. Buttercup glared down, not surprised at all to find the Rowdyruff Boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the PPGZ, PPG, RRB, or RRBZ!**

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Momoko snarled. "Gross!"

Said Rowdyruffs turned around at Momoko's exlaim. "Hey! Hag, down here!"

"Excuse me?" Miyako asked. Hag? They were pulling that card again? They were so rude! I sighed. Fighting was a little harder now that Butch and I were friends, but we still had to keep up the facade that we hated each other's guts. I glared at Butch, only to find him staring at me with even more disgust.

"Nyaah!" Brick stuck his toungue out at Momoko, running off way faster than Momoko could fly. She ran after him anyway, wanting to clobber him with her yo-yo.

"Can't catch me!" Boomer laughed, flipping Miyako's skirt before also racing off. She blushed, then got a little angry and ran after him, on the way opposie from Brick and Blossom. I made sure no one was around before floating down to Butch, arms crossed.

"What's their plan?" I asked. I knew something was up; they normally stayed together no matter what.

Butch looked at me, into my eyes. "This," he said, pulling out a needle from his pocket and injecting himself with it. I stared, wide eyed, as he grew, a green light engulfing him. When the light disapeared, he looked my age if not a little bit older.

"What?!" I yelled, shocked. "How? Yo-you're older than me!"

He laughed, a hand behind his head nervously. "Yeah.."

A shadow crossed my face. "And... How much stronger?"

He hesitated. Then, "...A lot."

The colour drained from my face. I looked up at him, "Punch me in the face!"

"What? Why?" he looked opposed to the idea.

"I need to call a retreat, and they'll wonder why if I'm not hurt! Punch me in the face!" I tried to keep the desperation out of my expression. I'd use that later.

"You wouldn't call a retreat just because you got punched in the face, Buttercup. You'd be within a step of death before you even considered it because of your injuries. You know that." he said gravely.

He was right. I took a deep breath. "So beat me until I'm sobbing."

His eyes wide, he stared at me in disbelief. "What? No! How could you even suggest that?"

"Because your brothers aren't as nice as you are! They'll kill my friends, and they won't have the time to call for help!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. The shock on Butch's face grew, and he rushed forward, pulling me into a hug. I tried to push him away, but his grip held firm. I cried louder. Normally, I wouldn't even consider showing weakness, not even to my brothers, but Butch was different, he was my best friend, and this was a serious case.

"Buttercu- Buttercup! Calm down! Our plan isn't to kill you! Please!"

I froze. "W-what?"

He sighed in relief. "We don't want to kill you. Don't be afraid."

"T-then what are you guys going to do?"

He took a deep breath. "Brick and Boomer... Want to take over the world. But with you three, we can't. We don't want to kill or hurt you, we-"

**Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I forgot about this story. In the next chapter, everything changes! Please don't be too confused, it will all be explained!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the story!**

I don't know how long they've ruled over our world, now. Our rulers, Butch, Boomer, and Brick were said to have started their reign a few years ago, when a powerful group called the Powerpuff Girls dissapeared, but I don't remember any of that. I know I was alive, as were my sisters, but we all apeared the day after their proclaimation that they ruled the world with amnesia. We didn't remember anything. And we still don't.

My sisters, Momoko, Miyako, and I share an apartment in New Townsville, where we're just trying to get by. We're pretty happy here, and the Rowdyruff boys stay out of this corner of world.

I put my laundry away, hearing Momoko call my name. "Yes?"

"Come watch the news!"

I went into the room where my sisters were watching something on the t.v. in the living room.

"What have the Rowdyruff boys done now?" I groaned.

"They're coming to our town to look for the group of girls that went missing a few years ago, when we were in our freshman year of high school. What were they called, again? The Powderpelts?"

"No, Momoko, they were the Powerpuff Girls." Miyako gently reminded. "Anyway, we should be home by two tomorrow or we'll get lost in the crowd of girls wanting to marry the emperors."

"Yuck." I wrinkled my nose. "Why would they want to marry those guys?"

"So they have a place in the world and rule said world?" Momoko guessed. I shrugged.

"That's not a good enough reason for me. I want to marry someone I love, if I even marry." I said.

"What? Of course you'll marry!" Miyako and Momoko cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Butch's POV:**

"Why can't we find them?!" I yelled, slamming my fists into the dining room table in my castle.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Dude, we know you want them out of way, but why are you still going on about it? We already erased their memories, they're harmless."

"Yeah?" I hissed, "Well, what if when the professer managed to get the girls back, he got someone to fill them in on their situation? The only way we can know for sure that they're safe is to have them in the castle with us!"

Brick walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're your brothers. We know when something is deeper than what you're telling us. So cut the crap, Butch. We know something's up."

"Yeah, Butch. Why are you so obbsessed with getting them in the castle?" Boomer asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I want to make sure they haven't formed a secret revolution." I lied.

"I thought I told you to cut the crap! What do you really want to gain from this?" Brick yelled.

"I don't want anything other than what I've told you." I said calmly.

Brick punched me in the face. I got up from the floor, roaring and ready to kill. "What the Hell, Brick?! What was that for?!"

"We know you're lying to us, Butch! We know! We know, and we want to hear you tell us the reason why!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are! Just tell us the reason why!"

"I'm not lying! Get that in your head!"

"Butch! We already know why you're so obsessed! Just tell us!"

I paused. There was no way they knew. No way. I rubbed my eyes, looking up and seeing Brick and Boomer... Crying?

"Butch.." Boomer began, "Don't feel alone on this. We feel like that, too. Just tell us why you want to find them so we can do it together."

I stared at him in utter shock. I would have never guessed. "...I want to go find them because I love Buttercup."

"How long?" Brick asked.

"Half a year before we took their memories."

"A full year before." Boomer admitted. "It was so hard... When we had finally succeeded in erasing their memories and capturing them.. The professer had to go and get them back."

"And now they're out there somewhere and we can't find them. And to make matters worse, the proffesser died in the process. We don't even know where to start." Brick mumbled. "I've loved her since she entered high school."

We sat there for a while, depressed. Then Boomer said, "Will we even be able to recognize them if we find them?"

"I know what Buttercup looks like, but she always kept me away from them when we met up so they wouldn't recognize me." I said. "More than likely, the proffesser seperated them to the far corners of the Earth."

"Then it's a good thing we rule the far corners of the Earth." Brick said dejectedly, as if trying to cheer himself up.

"You guys met up? Lucky." Boomer laughed bitterly. "I was never able to confess."

"I never said I confessed. We were just good friends."

"Either way, we have another day of searching tomorrow." Brick sighed.

**Another chapter done! I've decided that this story will have short chapters, so I can just write and update whenever I have the time.**


End file.
